Stigmatized
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Milo é visitado em sonhos por alguém que ele pensou que estivesse morto. Songfic com Stigmatized - The Calling , one shot, yaoi, Milo x Camus, possíveis spoilers da saga de Hades. Presente de amigo secreto de CDZ do fórum Need For Fic, para Kassiminha.


**N/A:** Presente de amigo secreto de CDZ do fórum Need For Fic, para Kassiminha.

Stigmatized

_Por Áries no Ma / Blood Mary_

_**If I give up on you, I give up on me**_

_Se eu desistir de você, eu desisto de mim_

_**If we fight what's truth, will we ever be**_

_Se lutarmos pela verdade, nós sempre seremos_

_**Even God himself and the faith I knew**_

_Mesmo o próprio Deus e a fé que eu conhecia_

_**Shouldn't hold me back**_

_Não deveriam ter me segurado_

_**Shouldn't keep me from you**_

_Não deveriam ter me mantido longe de você_

Dizem que quando uma pessoa sonha, ela pode fazer uma viagem astral para outro plano. Nós, Cavaleiros, temos consciência de que, independente do plano em que se esteja, você está imerso no Cosmo. E uma vez em comunhão com o Cosmo, você pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Menos em um.

Depois da morte, o Cosmo desaparece.

E era por isso que eu não conseguia acreditar.

_"Milo..."_

Aquela voz...

_"Milo!"_

Era um sonho.

Era um sonho e, no entanto, ele aparecia para mim nitidamente, tão nítido que parecia mentira. E tinha que ser mentira, afinal, _ele estava morto!_

Eu teria certeza disso, é claro, se não estivesse sentindo o seu Cosmo falando com o meu.

- Camus...

Ao me ouvir dizer seu nome, ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso explícito, era discreto e quase imperceptível para alguém que não o conhecesse. Mas eu sabia exatamente o que queria dizer.

_"Eu estou aqui. Eu estou realmente aqui."_

Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

_**Tease me**_

_ Provoque-me_

_** By holding out your hand**_

___Estendendo sua mão_

_** Then leave me**_

___E então me deixe_

___**Or take me as I am**_

___Ou me aceite como sou_

_**And live our lives, stigmatized**_

_ E vivemos nossas vidas, estigmatizados_

Senti meus olhos arderem. O meu impulso era de agarrá-lo, sentir sua pele em contato com a minha e seus lábios nos meus, mas não o fiz. Tinha medo que ele desaparecesse se eu o fizesse, como se a visão fosse frágil. Então apenas estendi a minha e toquei a dele.

Como se nossas mentes estivessem ligadas, assim que o fiz ele puxou meu braço e me abraçou desesperadamente, afundando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Envolvi-o em meus braços com a mesma ânsia, sentindo sua respiração acelerada e seu coração batendo junto ao meu.

Era quente, era sufocante, era tão real que doía.

Eu o sentia frágil em meus braços. Sabia agora que só poderia ser verdade; se fosse apenas uma alucinação minha, eu jamais evocaria sua fragilidade.

- Milo – ele sussurrou – algo está prestes a acontecer no Santuário.

Apesar de ele derreter meu coração, e de eu ter mil palavras entaladas na garganta, retesei meu corpo; eu sabia da ameaça que pairava sobre nossas cabeças e do que estava prestes a acontecer, é claro, eu era um cavaleiro de ouro. Por que ele estava me dizendo aquilo?

- É isso que você veio me dizer?

Minha voz saiu mais fria do que eu gostaria. Ele se afastou, sem me soltar, e olhou-me nos olhos. Será que ele sabia o quanto eu ansiei por aquilo? Por tê-lo de volta? Por segurá-lo em meus braços e olhar em seus olhos... Eu já não estava mais questionando a realidade da situação. Não me importava mais. Encará-lo tão de perto, sentir seu cheiro, seu toque, sua respiração tão próxima do meu rosto, era demais para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, uni meus lábios aos dele. Apertei-o ainda mais junto a mim e senti seus dedos se entrelaçarem nos cabelos da minha nuca.

- Não – sussurrou sem descolar os lábios dos meus. – Não foi isso que eu vim te dizer, _mon chère_.

Acho que soltei um gemido na hora; em parte por não estar agüentando mais aquela situação, e em parte por querer que ele se calasse. Eu não esperei para invadir sua boca com o meu beijo desesperado, e aquilo foi intenso o suficiente para liberar todos os sentimentos que estava tentando conter.

_**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins**_

___Eu posso sentir o sangue correndo nas minhas veias_

___**When I hear your voice, driving me insane**_

___Quando ouço a sua voz, me deixando louco_

___**Hour after hour, day after day**_

___Hora após hora, dia após dia_

___**Every lonely night that I sit and pray**_

_Todas as noites solitárias em que eu me sentei e rezei_

- Isso é real? – perguntei, com a testa colada na dele, após separar-me dolorosamente de seus lábios. Sentia como se um torpor tivesse tomado conta de mim.

- Foi o melhor que eu consegui – ele sorriu, ofegante.

- É o bastante para mim – tornei a beijá-lo com vontade, com medo que aquele momento desvanecesse no ar.

Desci meus lábios para o seu pescoço e o senti suspirar. Minhas mãos desceram por suas costas, delineando cada músculo, cada linha que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Milo... – ouvi-o sussurrar meu nome e em seguida deixar escapar um gemido quando alcancei uma parte particularmente sensível de seu pescoço.

Foi minha permissão para continuar. Não que eu precisasse de uma, é claro.

Levei uma das mãos até suas coxas. Apertei-as, e senti seus músculos estremecerem sob meu toque. Ele segurou minha mão, mas eu não sentia firmeza o suficiente para me fazer parar.

- Milo, você... p-precisa me escutar...

Outro gemido. Eu havia alcançado a sua virilha, deixando minha mão escorregar para a parte interna das coxas.

- Eu estou ouvindo, Camus... – murmurei ao ouvido dele, aproveitando para mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo.

- Por... Ah... Por favor... – continuou ele. – Você vai me odiar.

_**We live our lives on different sides**_

___Nós vivemos nossas vidas em lados diferentes_

_**But we keep together, you and I**_

_Mas continuamos juntos, você e eu_

_**Just live our lives, stigmatized**_

_Apenas vivemos nossas vidas, estigmatizados_

Parei. Levantei meu rosto e encarei-o novamente.

- Do que está falando?

Ele não respondeu. Continuou olhando para mim, e eu vi sua feição se endurecer, apesar dos olhos estarem úmidos.

- Camus... Por que você voltou?

Cada fibra do meu ser clamava pela resposta: _"Por você"_.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim, muito no fundo, sabia que eu não ouviria isso. Eu só não estava preparado para o que eu ouviria.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim...

- Eu acredito em você.

- E entender o meu lado.

Aquilo estava me deixando maluco.

- Camus, pela deusa, diga de uma vez!

- Você me ama?

-... O quê?

- Ama ou não?

- Mas é claro que amo!

Mal percebi que ele havia se afastado um pouco.

- E faria qualquer coisa por mim?

- Qualquer coisa...

Eu respondia sem pensar. Estava mais preocupado com a expressão sombria no rosto dele.

- Você desistiria de Atena por mim, Milo?

Aquela pergunta fez meu sangue congelar.

- Onde... quer chegar com isso, Camus?

- Responda minha pergunta.

- Como você pode pedir uma coisa dessas?

- Então você entende meu problema.

É claro que eu não estava entendendo. E estava começando a me aborrecer, também. Ele não era do tipo que brincava com essas coisas, então por que diabos ele estava falando aquilo?

Ele desviou os olhos. E quando olhou de novo para mim, seu olhar beirava o zero absoluto.

- Milo, eu voltei para tirar a vida de Atena.

Senti como se todo o sangue tivesse sumido das minhas veias.

- Que brincadeira é essa, Camus?

- Parece que estou brincando?

Aquilo estava começando a se transformar em um pesadelo. Estendi meus braços e agarrei seus ombros com o intuito de sacudi-lo, mas ao fazer senti o toque frio do metal sob meus dedos. E, de repente, vi que ele estava usando armadura.

Era a armadura de Aquário. Mas não era. Tinha o mesmo formato, mas era escura e muito fria ao toque, diferente da presença cálida das armaduras de ouro.

Parecia que eu estava tocando alguma coisa morta.

Afastei minhas mãos. Havia mais alguma coisa. Atrás de Camus havia uma sombra, uma sombra enorme e escura. Não era bem um cosmo, mas aquela sombra emanava uma aura terrível. Desespero, acho que foi isso que senti. Olhei espantado para Camus.

Eu não queria acreditar. Não queria admitir. Mas não havia dúvidas de que aquela sombra era o que estava ameaçando o Santuário. E era graças ao poder daquilo que Camus havia voltado dos mortos.

Aquele que reina no mundo dos mortos...

- Hades... – o nome saiu dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me refrear.

O ar ficou frio, muito frio. Mas eu sabia que aquele frio não estava vindo de Camus. Estava pairando na atmosfera; era algo muito maior.

Ele não falava nada. Apenas olhava para mim de uma maneira gélida; palavras não eram necessárias para confirmar o que seu olhar dizia.

- Camus...! – minha voz saiu como um sopro. – _Por quê?_

Minha mente zunia. Meu mundo desabava em volta de mim.

- Há coisas... mais importantes para mim.

Então – só então – eu pude perceber uma profunda tristeza em seu olhar. Uma falha em sua máscara de gelo. Mas eu não queria ver. Não queria ouvir mais nada que ele tivesse a dizer!

_**We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches everyday**_

_Nós viveremos nossas vidas, nós vamos levar socos todos os dias_

_**We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find a way**_

_Nós vamos viver nossas vidas, eu sei que vamos achar uma maneira_

Senti raiva. Ergui meu punho direito e soquei seu rosto. Queria quebrar aquela máscara!

- Você enlouqueceu? Não deveria haver NADA mais importante pra você! – gritei. – Você é um cavaleiro de Atena e deve ser fiel a ela até depois de morto!

Doía. Ah, como doía. Minha alma se contorcia dentro de mim; vê-lo rebaixando-se daquele jeito era pior do que a morte.

Tive vontade de me ajoelhar e implorar; pedir para ele voltar para nós, dizer que o amava e saber que ele se encontrava naquele estado era insuportável.

Ele continuava não respondendo. Sua imobilidade também era insuportável.

Senti meus joelhos cederem. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos, sentindo as unhas fincarem-se na minha mão e bati em seu peito, como que para obrigá-lo a reagir, mas era eu que estava sucumbindo agora. Olhei para o chão, sentindo os olhos arderem e as lágrimas começarem a aflorar. Lentamente desci até o chão, minhas mãos deslizando pela armadura sem vida.

- Que _droga,_ Camus!

Uma lágrima indigna pingou no chão. Eu tremia dos pés à cabeça. Não sabia o que era pior, ele me revelando aquilo ou eu desejando jogar tudo para o alto, arrancar dele aquela armadura horrível com as próprias mãos, beijá-lo e levá-lo à força de volta para casa, de volta para o lugar que ele nunca deveria ter saído, de volta para os meus braços.

_**I believe in you**_

_Eu acredito em você_

_**Even if no one understands**_

_Mesmo que ninguém entenda_

_**Yeah, I believe in you**_

_Sim, eu acredito em você_

_**And I don't really give a damn**_

_E eu realmente não estou nem aí_

_**Oh, if we're stigmatized**_

_Oh, se estamos estigmatizados_

Senti sua mão trêmula em meus cabelos. Não. Não podia continuar assim.

Tinha que parar por ali. Ou eu iria enlouquecer.

Afastei sua mão de modo rude e enxuguei o que restara de minhas lágrimas antes de me levantar. Quando olhei para ele, vi que também estava chorando. E as lágrimas eram tintas de sangue.

E eu quis morrer - pois simplesmente não _podia_ me deixar amolecer por aquilo. Eu tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Reuni toda a minha força para conseguir elevar minha voz o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. Endureci meu rosto. Chegávamos ao fim.

- Não pense que terei piedade quando lutarmos.

- Eu nunca pensaria, Milo.

Tive a impressão de que, por uma fração de segundos, seus lábios haviam se curvado em um sorriso.

Não dei atenção. Virei as costas e saí andando. Um gesto simbólico, é claro, uma vez que não estávamos no plano físico.

_**We live our lives on different sides**_

_Nós vivemos nossas vidas em lados diferentes_

_**We're gonna live our lives**_

_Nós vamos viver nossas vidas_

_**Gotta live our lives**_

_Temos que viver nossas vidas_

_**We're gonna live our lives, gotta live our lives**_

_Nós vamos viver nossas vidas, temos que viver nossas vidas_

_**Stigmatized.**_

_Estigmatizados._

Não houve adeus. Eu simplesmente parei de sentir sua presença e soube que ele havia ido embora. O sonho se desvaneceu e eu acordei sozinho em meu quarto. Magoado e determinado a enterrar de vez meus sentimentos.

Mal sabia eu que não havia entendido nada do que Camus tentara me dizer. E quando eu descobrisse, seria tarde demais.


End file.
